


Blur

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: His dreams have become a prison, hell on earth.
Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832308
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't sign up for AELDWS this summer. But then I got the fun idea of stealing Mark's idea and writing alongside the challenge, but with a twist: NEVER making A/E the central focus of the drabble. We'll see how this goes!
> 
> Week 2  
> Prompt: Perfect Strangers  
> Genre: Horror  
> Word Count: Exactly 250 words

Exhaustion has blurred the edges of the world around him, but Robert can’t bring himself to care. His dreams have become a prison, hell on earth. 

Every night, he turns on the lights and stares at the ceiling and thinks, _Please. Not tonight._

And every night, he’s trapped in a crumbling city with a cold-eyed woman and her shiny-sharp knife. 

Sometimes, she leaves him on the balcony, bound and gagged. Other times, she smiles and twirls her knife and says, “Time for some fun.”

The dreams started right after he flew in for the funeral. At first, he thought it was grief, but now, he’s not so sure.

(He’s never been able to remember falling asleep on that flight. It terrifies him, like everything does these days.)

He sketches faces, with a manic energy bordering on frantic. Six of them, total. People he’s never met.

Except suddenly, he’s seeing them. Squinty-eyes, staring in the rearview mirror as he drives Robert to work. English and Sleek, huddled over papers in the office. Young One, bringing him his morning coffee. 

They’re everywhere. Watching him. Stalking him. 

His nights have become a prison. And now his days have, too.

Voices whisper in the back of his mind, pointing out inconsistencies, asking him how he got here. _We’re in a dream._

And suddenly, it all makes sense.

The world around him is blurred. Unclear. People surround him, steadily closing in.

Robert can’t remember falling asleep. 

But that’s okay. He knows how to wake up.


End file.
